una lección de vida
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: aro envia a chelsea para que espie a los cullen especialmente a renesmee. pero no contaba que esta pequeña le cambiara su forma de ser


one-shot

se me ocurrio en uno de mi locos sueños espero que les guste

ambientado en 4 meses despues de la batalla de los vulturis

* * *

**chelsea pov**

**me encontraba en forks, por unas simples vacaciones , como habia llamado mi amo a mi mision debia ver si la pequeña híbrida era o no un problema para nosotros, suspire, corriendo por el bosque hasta que senti un olor humano mezclado con vampiro, pare de caminar y me encontre con una pequeña, la pequeña hibrida, renesmee, lentamente me acerque a ella**

**-hola pequeña-susurre, a vi tensarse y girarse lentamente**

**-hola-dijo ella mirandome- tu quien eres**

**-soy chelsea-sonrei- tu eres renesmee no**

**-asi es-susurro- vienes a ver a mi abuelito**

**-algo asi-murmurre**

**antes de que ella pudiera seguir interrogandome aparecio el perro y me gruño mientras veia que llegaban los cullen por el gruñido del lobo, la tal isabella tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos, mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido, al parecer la pequeña no sabia lo que sucedia**

**-papa ella es buena-dijo renesmee colocando la mano en la mejilla de su madre**

**-solo queria saber si podria quedarme un tiempo con ustedes-dije mirando a carlisle**

**-humm-dijo pensativo**

**-por favor abuelito di que si-susurro nessie**

**-esta bien te puedes quedar-dijo **

**-gracias carlisle-dije**

* * *

**llevaba ya un mes aqui todo era genial, los cullen aun desconfiaban de mi, pero la pequeña nessie siempre me sonreia y estaba en los mismos lugares que yo, me hacia sentir bien , aunque extrañaba voltera a afton pero debia cumplir mi mision, el unico desconfiado era el lobo ese el tal jacob, renesmee crecia a una velocidad sorprendente , cuando llegue parecia una niña de cuatro años pero ahora se veia como una de ocho años, era sorprendente su cambio y tambien el mio no podia negarlo me habia encariñado mucho con la menor de los cullen, siempre me apoyaba, incluso hubo una vez que me acompaño de caza**

**-debes sentirte muy sola-dijo nessie**

**-¿por que lo dices?-dije frunciendo el ceño**

**-pues ha pasado mucho desde que llegaste, y de seguro extrañas a voltera y a tu pareja-dijo mirandome**

**-pues si lo extraño pero no puedo volver aun-dije**

**-¿por que no?-dijo**

**-nessie mi amo me dira cuando deba volver-susurre**

* * *

**el dia habia llegado aro estaba aqui en forks los cullen tenian una linea defencia enfrente de nessie, quien ahora aparentaba doce años, todos me miraban con odio incluido los lobos, pero renesmee no, ella me miraba con tristeza y decilucion, en cambio aro sonreia triunfante junto a el estaba afton quien solo me miraba **

**- muy bien mi querida chelsea-murmurro aro- ahora he visto que si es peligrosa esta niña**

**- amo-susurre-**

**-lo has hecho excelente - miro a renesmee- solo hay que matarla**

**-no-gruñi colocandome delante de los cullen- no dejare que le haga daño**

**-chelsea-dijo aro con desaprovacion**

**-ella no es peligrosa, todo lo invente matenme a mi no a ella-grite- nessie es inocente**

**-chelsea- susurro afton**

**-lo siento afton-susurre- pero no dejare que comentan una injusticia**

**-jane-dijo aro ****y lo senti , senti el dolor mental que jane me estaba probocando, cai al piso gritando y retociendome por el dolor pero no me importaria todo fuera por salvarla a ella-alec-dijo aro y entonces lentamente deje de senti ruido a mi alrededor y de oler todo lo cercano a mi, mi vista se enfonfoco en nessie y movi mis labios ¨perdoname¨murmurre antes de perder mi vision, senti a feliz y demetri tomar mis brazos- matenla**

** cerre los ojos mientras oia que me desgaraban y unos gritos especialmente de ella de la pequeña cullen. la cual me habia enseñado mucho en esta existencia, cerre mis ojos y no lo los volvi a abrir**

* * *

** hola les gusto**

**espero que si, si quieren la parte contada por nessie diganme o si quieren una continuacion de la historia**

**^^ bella^^**


End file.
